


We Work as a Team (Part 1 of the "High School Never Ends" Series)

by arithmadick2_0 (orphan_account)



Series: High School Never Ends [1]
Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: AU, Quintis - Freeform, Waige - Freeform, scorpion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 03:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3514391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/arithmadick2_0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were seniors, they'd been sitting at these terrible pep rallies for years, and they didn't really care anymore.<br/>Part 1 of the mostly unconnected "High School Never Ends" AU series (from the list that's been floating around on tumblr.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Work as a Team (Part 1 of the "High School Never Ends" Series)

 From the “High School AUs” list that’s been floating around (especially in the Cyclone??)

Combining:: Senior Prank AU & Stuck at a Really Shitty Pep Rally. It’s just a short little drabbly thing.  There’s a tiny Quintis moment buried in there, but it’s not much.

* * *

 

It was probably the worst day of the entire school year- until the prank came along.

The ‘Cyclone” as dubbed by every teacher and student in the school was sitting in their usual back row, left corner listening to some adult drone on about the future and college in the stuffy gym. Toby pulled his hat over his eyes and Happy was going over a design scrawled on graph paper with Walter. Finally the principal (Principal Gallo who was “serious as a Peek Frean”) returned to the stage, and everything was a go.

The should-be-a-sophomore Sylvester locked anxious eyes with a hesitant Paige, but there was no going back now. The senior class had immediately consulted the high school geniuses for a prank, and they’d agreed in a heartbeat-disregarding Paige who tried to talk them out of it before “Fuck it, I’m in.” It started with the lights, flickering on and off as Walter set the timer-switch. As multiple staff members (and students) got up to see the problem, Happy weaved her way onto the gym floor to power on the SMOKE machine placed under the small stage, succeeding unnoticed. At this point more students were standing up and looking around, some seniors (especially the theatre kids) being extremely dramatic with fake tears and falling into arms.

Gallo was still trying to calm the scenario when through the intercom system “Eye of the Tiger”- SLOWED down 300%- played over eerily. Through the chaos, Walter saw Paige and Sylvester dragging recycling bins and garbage cans onto the floor, and the seniors lining up behind the plastic containers. Happy braced herself behind Toby- the advantage of being short until he lifted her onto his shoulders- and waited for the first splash of water. The balloon hit Gallo in slow motion, but in minutes every senior was armed and the staff and underclassmen were drenched. The final touch was unplanned, but the soaked fog machine malfunctioned and sparked, producing enough smoke to set off the fire alarms. The sea of students rushing out of the doors was full of pushing and shoving and tripping, but once outside the Cyclone’s smiles were bigger than Gallo’s frown. Sylvester was laughing and bent over with Walter who had videoed the whole thing for Megan, Toby hugged a tense Happy, but her clothes sticked to his, Paige was being spun by one of her football friends, and the whole senior class had a huge smug look of accomplishment on its face. Gallo located the 5 standing in the mess of students and started the group down, but their reserve didn’t break as they stared right back.

(Pep rallies were monitored much more after that, and the whole senior class had to fundraise for water damage- Toby’s GAMBLING was helpful and the amount of money from a few BANKS may have magically dropped through the use of Walter’s computer.)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I've mentioned it like 4 times but this is a series of mostly disconnected drabbles from the "High School AUs" and a few from the "Good Kid/Troublemaker AUs" that I'm splitting with Happyquinns. (Check her out btw) It'll probably be added to fairly regularly, but who really knows.


End file.
